Ryan Tsunotsuki
Ryan Tsunotsuki 'known as Ryudo Tsunotsuki in Japan (Japanese: '角突リュウドウ (つのつき－), Tsunotsuki Ryūdo) is a character appearing in the anime series, B-Daman Fireblast. His B-Daman is a Power-Type Dyna=Tripress. Appearance Ryudo has spiky, green hair as a layer over a purple one. He has thick, black eyebrows, green eyes and a light skin tone. For his torso, he wears a yellow, adventurer-like shirt with chest pockets over a white undershirt. His undershirt's collar extends to his yellow shirt and features violet, flame-like designs. Along with this, his signature black and turquoise guitar is strapped to his chest via a brown strap. Other than this, his attire additionally consist of black pants with a large, red stripe on his left leg. It is held by a red belt with a silver lock. Personality During B-DaBattles, Ryan is very hot-blooded and fierce - determined to reach victory. Outside of those lines, he can be cool and calm; a bit egotistical. He is also a sneaky person like how he was able to board Ruri's helicopter unnoticed. Ryan also has a deep admiration for Basara Kurochi, to the point of looking up to him as if he were his older brother. Biography Background B-Daman Fireblast Ryan Tsunotsuki was eavesdropping near Ruri Tenpouin's helicopter concerning Phoenix Battle Island. With his Dyna=Tripress, he shot a marble into the waters distracting Kamon Godai and his friends who left to find the disturbance. Part of his plan, he sneaked into the helicopter because he knew it would transport him to the island in search of Spike=Phoenix, the Legendary B-Daman. 's remaining parachutes.]] On its way to Phoenix Battle Island, 15 Dragon Targets assaulted the copter with a B-Dama barrage, forcing them to parachute off onto the island and save their lives. Ryan waited for everyone to pass first and left as soon as Ruri noticed one parachute was left over; he instantly grabbed it and jumped off Ruri's helicopter to land somewhere on Phoenix Battle Island. He later found himself with a Surge Strike game but also Kamon and his sister, Aona Godai. While Kamon used Canon Drive=Garuburn to push one pillar, Ryan countered this with Triples firing one. Landing from an ancient structure, he formally introduced himself to the two along with his B-Daman. As well as announcing his quest for Spike=Phoenix, he immediately fired shots to defeat Kamon. The two faced off in Surge Strike, both wielding Power-Types but each so different. Dyna=Tripress' three Emblems were enough to create his eCharge and defeat Kamon and his Canon Drive=Garuburn's "Erupting Overdrive". A door subsequently opened beside him and Ryan left them with his goodbyes. B-Damans *Dyna=Tripress - Ryan's only known B-Daman; based on the dinosaur, the Triceratops. B-DaBattles B-Daman Fireblast Trivia *His first name contains "ryū", a Japanese word for "dragon". *Tsunotsuki (角突) literally means "horn collision" which relates to his B-Daman being based on a Triceratops. *His is similar to Kenta Yumiya from Beyblade Metal Fusion and Leon Fierce from BeyWheelz. Gallery Ryudo.jpg Ryu01.jpg Basara ryudo02.jpg Basara ryudo.jpg Basaryu entry.jpg Basaryu defeated.jpg Basara es angry.jpg ryudo_yay.jpg ryudo_fainted.jpg Basara es end.jpeg RyudoInVent.jpg Appearances Category:Male Characters